I am the Swarm
by StarMaker674
Summary: A nerd finds himself incarnated into the Zerg overmind. Inspired by Swarm of War
1. Awakening

Chapter 1 : Awakening

Darkness

It surrounded me, and I couldn't move, hell I couldn't even feel my arms or legs. I'm wasn't even sure if I was still alive. Then the memories started to flood my mind. My name, my family and my life. I remember being on a plane before everything went dark. Then I opened my 'eyes' and saw something that shook me to the core. Zerg, hundreds of them, mostly zerglings and drones but still. I tried to move but realised I didn't even have a body, for I was a Zerg hatchery. Now everything was beginning to clear up I tried to recall what had happened to me.

I remembered it all now. My family and I were going on a trip to Hawaii, I was near the window when I saw the entire wing go up in flames. That was the last thing I could remember before the darkness.

I am not going to pretend that I dealt with my new situation calmly, fuck no, that shit I was devastating. I was depressed not only because of my situation, but also because my entire family was dead and even if they somehow survived, I wouldn't be able to see them again. Then I became mad, like extremely, earth shakingly mad. The Zerg in my presence were roused and fought each other and/or everything that moved. After a few hours, I was finally capable of coherent thoughts again.

In my human life I had been a nerd, who loved to read the lore behind RTS games even if they weren't really my thing. I especially liked the Zerg. I was always fascinated with their ability to constantly evolve and adapt and as such they were always my favourite Starcraft race.

I accessed the Zerg Collective Hivemind, and apparently the planet I was on was a distant world on the far fringes of the Koprulu Sector or maybe I wasn't in the sector at all. Perfect, I thought, I was away from all the fighting which gave me time to figure out how to learn to Control, Direct and Grow my brood. I remembered reading stories like this where a poor schmuck was transplanted into a Zerg body. However unlike most of them, when I merged with the overmind, I seemed to have become the dominant personality, meaning that I kept my personality and traits with the added benefit of having the extensive knowledge of the Swarm at my figurative finger tips. Right now the events of Brood War were occurring and Kerrigan was about to take her place as the universe's Queen Bitch.

I then turned to the Zerg on this planet, they weren't as much as I expected, the only Zerg on the planet were those around me. That meant that they had arrived very recently. Only 9 zerg larvae, 1000 zerglings and 30 drones. I noticed my surroundings, I was on an island, a lush island with much biomass to consume. I had the drones gather minerals and resources while the zerglings gathered biomass by hunting the native species. Soon I had a second Hatchery, a Spawning Pool and an Evolution Chamber.

I am not going to bother you with the details of how I built my brood over the next 2 weeks, but just know that I now I have at least three full Hive Clusters under my control. With Hatcheries, Spawning Pools and Roach Dens. Things were much easier after I spawned a few Overlords. Overlords were very useful to micromanage the Zerg for me, but very terrible conservationists nonetheless. Trust me I tried. Over time the entire island was infested. However the space and biomass weren't enough. An idea came to me and I sent a drone under water and saw something that shocked me. A garryfish.

This was Planet 4546B.

Oh well, at least I won't be left with a shortage of biomass


	2. Drones aren't Aquatic

Chapter 2 : drones aren't aquatic

I have played subnatica before , great game and my favourite part was the beautiful, alien yet familiar wildlife . But seeing it in game was nothing like the real thing . Majestic was the only thing I could describe it as . Thousands of different fauna formed a sea of colours. Unlike the game there was no limit to the amount of creatures here and judging by the low bacteria count ,the Carar hasn't struck yet meaning a much more diverse ecosystem . Taking control of a lone drone I began to explore the area around me. Mostly docile creatures like holefish, peepers , boomerangs etc... .

A ' normal' Zerg would have hated this , the swarm during its travels among the stars only consumed species that were at the top of the food chain and exterminating all others as unfit to join the swarm. The only exception were those with psionic potential as the original overmind sought those species to match the protoss.

I however had a different vision for the swarm. Even those beings at the bottom of the food chain can have very useful traits. Just look at water bears , now those can survive anything you throw at them . My new swarm would assimilate any and all life forms it encounters

However as I was thinking , the drone I was using as a vessel was attacked . Shit it was a large sand shark . I tried to fight it off but it was useless, the drone was killed and I found myself back on the island . I forgot how dangerous this place was . But still I had zerg and if there's one thing we are good at it's adapting. I searched the genetic memories of the swarm and extensive knowledge of the xel'naga . I designed an organism based on sea anemones and jellyfish . Beginning as microorganisms i mass produced them and launched them at sea . Most were devoured but still enough imbedded themselves and grew large stinging poisonous tentacles that caught whatever passed near them and used their biomass to grow larger and larger . To speed up the process these nemolisks produced pheromones that drew their prey to them . Those near each other began to fuse and expand until finally They formed an aquatic equivalent of a hatchery on a small vein of vespene gas .

Now I had a base underwater, I now needed to evolve aquatic zerg. To aid me in this endeavour , I created my very own Abathur. Abathur was always my favourite Zerg out there , he was like the Zerg equivalent of a mad scientist . Besides I liked the way he talked. I implanted him with all the swarm knowledge. What made my Abathur different is that I added a few extra arms . These were similar to those of an octopus and had thousands of microscopic cilia that allowed him even greater accuracy and skill in gene manipulation. He was also pink for some reason, I kept him that way because it was hilarious and he didn't seem to mind much. I tasked him with creating Zerg strains that would serve my purpose .

"What do we have here "

"New Zerg organism , adapted to oceanic environment. "

"How so ?"

"Four large fins provide propulsion and agility. Cithin spikes provide protection without sacrificing speed. Hydrodynamic body shape . Large jaws with serrated teeth and second inner jaw . "

"Impressive " it looked like a smaller ,spikier kronosaurus but definitely no less dangerous .

"Drones also adapted, now can produce electricity for defence and possess propulsion system for faster movement "

With my new drones and Aqualisks more biomatter was being transported to my new aquatic hive. Nemolisks were used to establish more hive clusters . So much new genetic material bringing new possibilities. Also it turns out that Abathur's propulsion system was literally fitted in the drones assholes . Apparently he did have a sense of humour somewhere. Or maybe a piece of my subconscious inhabited him and was trolling me. I didn't which was worse.


	3. Kraken vs Leviathan

Chapter 3 : kraken vs leviathan

A week later and everything was going smoothly the nemolisks have spread and infested most of the shallows . Gasopods were a minorproblem at first but were assimilated as well and were incorporated in the drones . By now I had over 2000 aqualisks produced from the hive cluster and over 800 drones . Also now I have glow in the dark Zerg . I also began to instruct the drones to collect several useful materials such as silver,gold and titanium .

On the ground I managed to recreate the hydralisks or more accurately Abathur did it . He also came up with a scouting unit, created with the essence of skyrays and other creatures that are too trivial to mention. These new Zkylings had the added benefit of being amphibious . Also exploring the caves we came across Crashfish . The creatures proved useful to the swarm indeed, Abathur was very pleased with them . Of course I use the term pleased very loosely , you can't really tell with this guy . Nevertheless he assured that me that he will be done soon

Moving on I decided that I needed a body . While taking control of random zerglings was fun , I needed a body more suited to my needs ? While I was tempted to make a humanoid body , I knew I needed a body more suited for aquatic exploration. I didn't want to delay Abathur so I made it myself,he isn't the only one who can spin sequences. My new body was akin to a giant squid except I had twelve arms. I always liked sea monsters and now I get to be one

As I tested my body , I decided to wander off a bit. My brood pretty much managed itself at this point so I took some time off. I guess I wandered a bit too far because I heard a noise that shock me to the core . The scream of a reaper leviathan.

The reaper launched almost immediately and I barley managed to dodge but not without it biting off one of my arms . The bastard then disappeared probably munching on the little snack and turning back for the main course. However one reason I chose a cephalopod body was that the larger brain and multiple appendages allowed to make full use of my psionic might. I charged up my remaining arms with psi blades and prepared for it . I reached out to its mind to predict its next move and I was surprised to find that it actually had thoughts. I mean I remember reading that reaper leviathan brains are actually more muscle than mind . The creatures I encountered had no thoughts to speak of . My surprise wore of when I saw its thoughts mainly consisted of and I quote " **Kill and eat "** .

He tried to charge a second time, but I was prepared and dodged while slashing him with a psi blade causing a large gabbing wound. It didn'tseem to notice though as it swam like nothing happened. It then tried to use its mandibles to hold me in place but a psionic blast ended that. Seeing that I was tough prey , like a typical predator,decided I wasn't worth the risk and tried to run off , but I wasn't going to let it go now that I was winning and used my tentacles to hold it in place . It struggled to get free ,its thoughts were now compromised of " **Run"** before I used another blast to shock him unconscious . Carrying my prize back to the hive cluster, I could only think at the fun I will have with my new pet . It's good to be an overmind


	4. Growing strong

I was really excited about my new pet. Abathur was also delighted to to have some new essence to experiment with. He was less delighted when I informed him that I wanted the levithan kept alive.  
"Keeping organism alive wasteful inefficient dangerous "  
"Don't worry Abathur I know how to handle this , besides I always wanted a pet "  
"Unclear"

Still like the dutiful evolution master he did as I instructed him , while taking the levithan essence , I instructed him to increase its the amount of brainmatter . Its mandibles were crystallised to increase its power with the added benefit of the ability to use psi blades. Also added Ampeel genetics to it . Its body was then infused with Zerg matter and placed in a cocoon to grow.

In the meantime Abathur was showing me his newest creations. First was the bomblisks  
"Bomblisk based on Crashfish design , can be launched from structure or sufficiently large Zerg organism . Essence also adapted to banelings ".  
"That's great Abathur What else do we have "  
"Incorporated Reaper leviathan into Sawrm . New Reaper strain now can shoot projectiles from mandibles. Also can use bioluminescence to guide other units in darkness of deep ocean. larger brain allows for greater intelligence and slight psionic potential can take control of nearby Zerg units "

I am not going bore you with the rest of the details but overall despite his lack of a personality Abathur sure knows how to create monsters . Over the next few weeks we expanded greatly into the kelp forests and Reefs assaimilating every scrap of biomass we can find. Crapsquids were infested and turned into aquatic overlords . Stalkers are now used to collect minerals and Crabsnakes are used as parasites to infest larger creatures . Aqualisks were improved by adding the plating of bone sharks . The sand sharks now serve as ambush units

As we expanded however I made sure to leave some areas completely free of Zerg infestation and filled with normal fauna modified with a new strain of the hyper evolutionary virus to accelerate the evolutionary process from millions of years to a few years . My idea was that if such creatures existed now I could only imagine what would appear in a few generations and that the Zerg could farm thin for new gene pools. Abathur seemed to approve of the idea calling it "sustainable "

And then my baby boy hatched . Loki burst coiled around himself like a snake and then opened its four eyes,glowing purple with immense psionic power uncoiling itself revealing various nods of electric power it seemed to be getting used to its new body. It then looked at me.  
 **"Can you hear me " I asked through the mental link**  
" _Yes"_  
 **"Do you know who am I "**  
 _"Yes Overmind"_  
 **"Know that I am the one who raised you to sapience , reshaped you into something greater and that you're now bound to my will . However serve me well and you will be rewarded with great power . Not even death will be a hindrance "**  
 _"I shall not disappoint you master, I will prove my worth to the swarm "_  
 **"Good from this day forward you shall be known as Loki"**

 _Loki did prove to be a great addition to the swarm . My new second was powerful as he was cunning. He actually convinced entire packs of other reapers to join the swarm peacefully, and then managed to fight off a sea dragon leviathan on its own. Oh my little Loki was growing up fast.  
_  
The most useful addition to the swarm were the reefbacks however. The creatures didn't resist at all , in fact they seemed to welcome their integration. These Reefazours were now the mobile bases of the swarm , hosting entire broods and were inused were great psi powers allowing them to direct the crab-lords allowing me to greatly expand my area of control. Taking the largest as my Mobile command centre my swarm ventured deeper, however the more we moved downwards the more I sensed something . It was psionic in nature and powerful yet very unfamiliar , it grew stronger as we descended. I can only hope it's friendly.


	5. The deep blue sea

Chapter 5: the Deeb blue sea

My swarm had not only adapted to its aquatic environment , it was thriving in it. The reefazours would carry entire broods to new areas and could act as small mobile hatcheries if need to be. It helped that I outfitted them with bomblisks which were proving handy in fending off some sea dragons.

Despite this not everything was going smoothly. It seemed that the deeper we got the harder it was for us to set up hive clusters. Something in the environment was actively hindering the creep. I had the reapers collect some samples from the water soil and fauna and delivered it to Abathur  
"Swarm facing difficulties infesting deep ocean"  
"Can you tell me why "  
"Analysis of samples , high concentration of unknown pathogen"  
It hit me like a ton of bricks, so the Caracar had begun its spread after all , only it seems that I arrived early on and the infection hadn't reached devastating levels yet.  
"Abathur this disease is very dangerous and highly contagious, will it seriously damage my swarm "  
"Unlikely, initial hives might suffer slowed expansions and severe depopulation. Survivors have change forced on them, adapt , grow stronger "  
"Well lets not get too overconfident, I want you working on integrating it into the swarm or at least find a way to destroy it"  
"Understood "

It seemed that Abathur was right, in less than 3 weeks advancement was now at normal levels at least I didn't have to worry about my swarm catching sea flu. However the psionic waves were getting stronger the more we descended. But what surprised when Loki confided to me  
"Father I too felt this and I sense that my reapers can feel it too  
"And I wouldn't be surprised if the Translords and reefazours feel it too. Tell what do you sense "  
"I find it difficult to describe, it reeks of despair but warmth at the Same time. It's not violent but it's not inactive either "  
"Well I have my suspicions but we will need to go further to confirm it."

Another tricky issue were the lava zones. It proved impossible to gain a foothold there. While the Reapers and Aqualisks could move normally, the nemolisks couldn't gain a foothold here obviously. And the Reefazours were beset by swarms lava larva that damaged them and evendestroyed one. Luckily once the lava lizards were absorbed into the swarm , their lava resistant traits were introduced to the various broods here. Also my new lavalisks were proving quite effective. Fast, armoured and can spit lava .

However the real challenge came when entire shoals of various species spearheaded by a ghost reaper charged at us . At first I thought it was an attack but I was suprised when they stopped aruptly . And the ghost leviathan approached me ( I was using my avatar at this point)  
I reached out to it psionically and it replied with one word  
" **Help** "  
"Help you from what "  
"The unnaturals "  
"The what "  
Before the conversation could go any further , we were interrupted by thousands of Warpers . Unaturals of course, how could I forget .  
The battle against the Warpers proved to be the first true challenge I have ever faced. The Warpers teleported entire groups of zerg before they could even touch them . Zerg rush wasn't going to work so I had to improvise. I had some of my Translords control some Warpers and turn them against their species, however due in part to their cybernetics this required great effort and more than one Translord died of exhaustion. Still I had an opening and slowly my Aqualisks were able to catch some Warpers off guard. I then had Loki and his reapers attack them in made cutting the horde in half . However the more we whittled at the horde the more of these damned things seemed to emerge. And suddenly they all stopped . Just stopped moving and fighting, I tried to take this chance and attacked. However then with a loud screech , they all teleported directly in front of me and my Reefazour . I tried to hold off the masses and all the swarm went into a frenzy to aid me and my base was firing bomblisks like they were going out of style. It was not enough. I wouldn't die, I would just find myself in the nearest hive cluster. But still I hated losing , I channeled my power for one last blast . My body exploded releasing an energy wave that annihilated everything in radius. But still despite everything one bastard remained. It was larger had more limbs and black instead of white. The alpha Warper . My body was barley functioning and had no chance so I braced myself for its attack, but it never came. The ghost leviathan saved me . Killing it with a psionic blast of its own.

The aftermath was great. The creatures taking refuge were peacefully assimilated or sent to some of my reserves. The ghost leviathan was turned into a new Zerg , Abathur was excited about its psionic powers. Casper now served me now , but I have something new for him in mind.  
The few remaining Warpers were under my control and boy did I have plans for them.

Still I finally found the reason for the psionic headache I have been having. Entering into a facility and fighting off replicator drones I came up face to face with the Sea Empress.


	6. Into the void

Chapter 6 : Into the void

The Empress was quite the paradox I have to say . Physically she was imposing but was growing weaker from her captivity. Psionically she was very powerful, her power matched that of a cerberate if not more. For a moment I feared she might try to wrestle control of the swarm from me. Fortunately she seemed peaceful .  
" **Can you here me "  
"**Yes, loud and clear "  
 **"I have sensed you ever since you arrived, you changed everything. Others try to change things too but they brought death ."  
"**The Prescuors "  
She nodded  
"I am very sorry that you have been locked away all this time, but all of this is about to change, join me and you will experience life as never before "  
Of course she didn't immediately join , it took some persuading and some assurances. I cannot assimilate her children until they were mature enough to know what they are getting into. But still it was all worth it to get my hand on some sea emperor esscence . The Empress herself was cocooned and was being reshaped and guarded jealously by Abathur . Like an artist protecting his masterpiece.

Soon after this the entirety of the planet was under my control. Every non preserved inch was covered in creep and constantly producing new Zerg. I also devloped some specialist mining drones dedicated to harvesting minerals like gold, silver and Titanium. Now with the planet secured , I began to look up to the stars . My power at this point was enormous as befits a planet spanning hive mind. I reached out to to deep space and sensed a group of 4 stray space leviathans , 1 was nearly injured. I managed to reach them and ordered them to get there asses ( do they even have them) over here. They arrived within 3 days . On them they carried broods containing millions of Zerg including mutalilks and Ultralisks .

I began to modify the leviathans myself seeing as Abathur was way too busy working on his masterpiece . I created a further 5 leviathans . I added immense psionic nodes to their nervous system which allowed to more effectively direct my psionic might with the added benefit of amplifying them . I then started to outfit them with bomblisks specifically designed to function in space. I also added a very secret weapon to each leviathan. What it is you might ask well you will have to wait and see. In addition I repurposed some overlords to act as suicide carriers. The overlords would be launched at an enemy ship and would die on impact releasing hundreds special Voidlings that drill into the ship . Once inside they explode into thousands of small wasps that can infest crews and turn them on each other.

Also I added bioluminescence to some of them as well causing them to glow like some online abstract art piece . Why because I want to and I always thought of myself as an artist

One of the benefits of adapting to deep sea is that it means you essentially adapted to space. Once construction was complete and the Zerg were ready I took of to space. Abathur and most of my aquatic strains stayed behind but don't worry you will see them again soon. I still had Casper and Loki by my side of course and the two were like brothers bickering over my approval. It will be great to see them in actual combat


	7. To the great beyond

Chapter 7 : to the great beyond

As we sailed through the emptiness of space, I tried to get up to date on the current situation , even though I was powerful now , I didn't want to risk drawing her attention, who knows what would happen. Luckily she seems to occupied with Raynor and the xel'naga artifacrsStill the trip was mostly uneventful, mostly encountering feral broods and inducting them . My small armada had grown and now possessed 20 leviathans

However this all changed when I encountered a Protoss mining colony. It wasn't large but not small either. More in the medium range really . But what I noticed the fleet protecting it (which included a mothership) I knew I had a way to test my new weapon . I sent out a lone leviathan to lure some ships into range. Once they took the bait, the rest of my fleet emerged from and the battle was joined.

 _Protoss mothership_  
Naleem was the captain of the Mothership designated 1853 and he wasn't happy. The Zerg leviathan had seemed like an easy prey . He was a fool and his men payed for it . Now the Zerg were tearing his fleet apart and he could hear the last thoughts of every single one and he swore the Zerg would pay for every drop of Protoss blood shed.  
"Sir , we are detecting strange anamolies "  
"What kind of Anamolies "  
"Well it seems to be psionic in nat..."  
Before he could finish his sentence, a small wormhole opened and out of it came thousands of zerglings, hydralisks and roaches . Naleem quickly sprung into action but it was too late , the Zerg were overwhelming the ship and were overpowering what forces remained. It was hopeless, the swarm had the numbers and element of surprise. He was pinned down by three zerglings and and a hydralisk seemed poised to finish him off but for some reason it stopped! It seemed to stare at me with a hint of intelligence in its eyes.

Central Leviathan  
My plans were working flawlessly, One of the reasons I enhanced the Leviathans was so I can focus on creating various small warm holes , allowing me to teleport my forces right into the ship. It was mentally exhausting but very rewarding. Half the fleet was destroyed while the other half was secured by my forces . I also ordered my Zerg to collect as many live Protoss as possible. While I couldn't assimilate them they still had their uses . With space secured we made planet fall. Despite the destruction of the fleet , the ground forces kept on fighting, trying to buy time for the civilians to escape on shuttles. Unfortunately for them I had my mutalisks intercept them . I still tried to keep as many alive as possible.

Once the planet was properly infested I had the the swarm gather the remaining Protoss and herd them to incubation hives in order to to use them later. What would I want from Protoss you might ask ? Well I remembered a certain mission in heart of the swarm where Kerrigan implanted a parasite into her captive . I wanted to test something I have been working on , the Neouronsk . A small parasitic Zerg that can enter the subject's brain and slowly overtime overtake the nervous system and used as a conduit for me to mind control the subject. With the Protoss safely contained, they were all implanted. My other plan was to use their DNA to produce an army of Protoss loyal to the swarm and eventually recreate the process of creating the hybrids.

I also ransacked the place , accumulating large amounts of Protoss tech and some very special crystals

As a side note I sent a leviathan commanded by Casper on a mission for Zerus because I might need some Primal Zerg . Casper seemed unsure but I promised him that this trip would be a good test for him and will allow him to grow stronger. He promised he won't fail me. I could sense Loki feeling very smug . Already those two were developing a sibling rivalry. Maybe a sister could fix that.

Our voyage continued (Now with 4 new leviathans and some Zerg crewed Protoss ships) and oddly we didn't encounter any dominion or Protoss forces . That all changed when my forces intercepted a lone vessel. It looked like a Terran vessel but didn't match any known design. Consuming the crew I soon found out why , this ship was scouting for new colonies for the UED. And if the databank ps are anything to go by I was very close to the Tau ceti colonies.

It was almost too good to be true. Here there was a large source of Terran and other types of essence as well phenomenal amounts of biomass. If my memory serves me correctly, Earth alone has 23 billion inhabitants. It didn't make sense but I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Best of all destroying the UED won't really attract anyone's attention wether it was the main Terran factions , the Protoss and most importantly the main swarm. I set course for the nearest colonies and prepared my swarm for the feast .


	8. Plotting

Chapter 8 : Plotting

Ahh the UED . Not much was mentioned about them other that they suffered from massive overpopulation, were apparently a fascist regime that banned all religions and languages except English and may or may not possess superior technology to the korpulu sector Terrans . I was treading unknown waters and it made nervous and excited at the same . On one hand I knew nothing about them and their capabilities, I remembered that they managed to control another overmind somehow but hopefully they couldn't do that to me if I stay incorporeal . On the other hand I was excited, because this was the first true challenge I faced and I was eager to test myself.

From what I could glean from the few databases I found, was that the brood War had ended and the UED government was facing extreme unrest at this failed invasion and perceived incompetence. To be fair they were very close to success but the French guy just had to ruin it .

Anyways I sent some lone Voidlings to scout for any nearby colonies. They found a nearby system  
it contained five planets two of them gaseous but with plenty of moons , dead and uninhabited but very rich in materials , Perfect.  
The modified voidlings crash landed into one planet seeding it with creep and larvae, who began to build a hive cluster. The leviathans began transporting parts of their massive broods unto the two planets.

The Protoss ships however were docked onto a particularly large moon , by then my Protoss had been completely infested and loyal to me. The irony was I no longer needed to infest them by then , I had uncovered a method to effectively hijack their precious khala effectively dominating their minds (thank you xel'naga) . I successfully used this method to take control of a lone colonisation vessel we encountered . I had the Protoss begin repairing , rebuilding and their fleets and armies . Bringing them raw materials harvested by my drones, they surpassed my expectations building entire colonies . In addition to my now billions strong swarm , I had the equivalent of a small Protoss empire under my control , it didn't hurt that I began mass cloning them and sent some ships to lure unsuspecting refugees.

By this time I was able to use the Protoss tech to listen to UED transmissions. Apparently this wasn't a good year for them by any stretch of the word. After their faliure in bringing the rogue colonies to heel , some colonies sought to secede from the government on Earth , hell humanity's homeworld wasn't doing much better. There was a growing movement sympathetic to the korpulu colonies and were attempting peaceful protests before the UED stupidily had their forces upon fire on them . I mean really, why does every single dictatorship feel the obsessive need to escalate things further. Don't they realise that they are just asking for an armed resistance movement. And surly that's exactly what happened. The True sons of Terra (TTT) movement had sprung in various fringe colonies .

This can play well into my plans.


	9. Revolution Evolution

Chapter 9 : Revolution Evolution

 ** _Fringes of UED space, small abandoned outpost_**

Emilio Esteban , leader of the TTT, wasn't having a good time at all. Despite the early success of the resistance, the UED was wising up to their tactics and that was before the purging began. On the mere suspicion that a colony had TTT sympathies, the entire planet would be glassed with special forces descending to kill any survivors. Already 5 colonies had suffered this fate. Already the populous who supported not days before were handing them over to the authorities, when they weren't lynching them to prove their loyalties. As of now they were in contact with only one other cell.

He sat down and pondered what to do now, it won't be long before they are discovered but what can they do? They can escape to the korpulu sector, or disappear into an unexplored area and find some quiet planet to settle on. His line of thought was interrupted when his second in command came in.  
"Emilio, we just detected unauthorised vessels in orbit ".  
"UED?"  
"No, We would be dead already ".  
Following Alexander to the communications centre, they observed the small fleet on the central monitor. The ships were definitely not human in design.  
"Sir we are receiving a transmission "  
"Allow it "  
" _ **Greetings humans I am Naleem emissary of the Overmind to your people. He is impressed by you and wishes to aid you in your mission. "  
**_  
 **Central leviathan**  
This was almost too easy. Backed into a corner and desperate the TTT eagerly accepted my aid. To prevent them from panicking I limited their contact exclusively to my Protoss who while alien were still somewhat relatable but they might shy away from working directly with the nightmarish Zerg. The deal was simple really, I agmuented their technology with that of the Protoss giving them ships , weapons and computers beyond anything the UED can device, this led to an interesting blend of Terran and Protoss tech. To sweeten the pot, their forces were further bolstered by thousands of 'volunteers' of Protoss and vat grown humans.

These weren't ordinary humans though, they were biologically and cybernetically improved to near perfection. Smarter, faster and stronger than normal humans, those were merely the first step in my plans for human evolution. They were all plugged into a matrix I designed allowing them to raise them all from birth, making them highly trained in addition to their gifts. Of course to ensure their loyalty they were all implanted with Zerg matter in their brains, making them part Zerg.

The TTT of course, were very suspicious of my apparent generosity, but weren't in any position to refuse. With their newfound might the TTT managed to make a comeback. Managing to take control of the colony Ceti-5, a massive industrial world, delivering the greatest defeat to the UED in years. Engangment after engagement the sons of Terra triumphed, it didn't hurt that I aided them from afar. By now they controlled a significant portion of the Tau Ceti systems. Unknown to the TTT they were slowly infested through the neurolisks I implanted into them. With the leadership under control I began to use them to shape the worlds they conquered . The worlds were rebuilt quickly with the aid of the swarm ( which the TTT claimed were completely under their control ), they quickly became wonders greater than any UED colony . The populous were slowly being infected by millions of tiny spores, ensuring their compliance to my plans. Some worlds were turned into hives , others into production centres for the Protoss and Terrans. The rest were converted to settlement worlds for humans built with state of the art technology (sometimes biotechnology) . There was one world I named Neos which was compromised of large matrix complexes were a billion humans (the most genetically gifted) were being reshaped into something greater .

The UED weren't just taking this sitting down oh no. The bastards fought on every turn. They even started burning worlds they couldn't hold in a desperate scorched Earth tactic, but ultimately it was futile. Despite the massive propaganda campaigns, the UED was losing its grip on its holdings. I carefully spread agents and my own propaganda, portraying worlds under the TTT(Aka my control) as prosperous and free worlds . I didn't need psionics to figure out what happened next .

Entire worlds revolted against their oppressors and welcomed us into the fold. Insurgents and separatists sprang up like fungus in every system and almost all of them were connected one way or another to the TTT (and by extension me ). My Neo-terrans were proving quite useful becoming my font armies. While the Protoss and Zerg were usually hidden away from newly integrated worlds (until they were infested anyway) .

But the true climax was when we finally reached the Alpha Centauri to find the largest fleet I had ever seen. The full might of the UED navy had arrived. It seemed the council decided to finally deal with the problem once and for all . By now I had abandoned all subtlety and was leading a massive fleet of leviathans , Protoss warships and Terran vessels. The UED was gambling a lot on this, judging by its size this is probably the full might of their armada. They either win or be destroyed. They were in for a nasty surprise however.

Suddenly some UED vessels had begun to open fire but not on us but on their allies. I had used my newly enhanced psionic power to dominate the minds of a dozen ships and not just any ships . I carefully chose those that had highest ranking officers on it , leading the fleet into being disorganised. My own ships then engaged them. I also tested my newest weapon , the Starling. The massive manta like creatures could render themselves completely invisible (thank you ghost program) and approach ships undetected.

The battle was going according to plan until emerging from warp space was a single seemingly insignificant vessel. However I sensed something in it and realised something horrible. That ship contained a prototype Psi destroyer. I could sense it was greatly powerful and I was too exhausted to simply dominate the crew. I ordered all my Protoss forces to fire on that vessel but it was too late. The psi destroyer was active. I ordered all my forces to retreat from its radius, which was expanding greatly by the minute. The fleet remnants used this opportunity to regroup and counteract.

When all seemed lost however, a new unfamiliar group of leviathans emerged , I recognised it immediately it was Casper with a shit ton of primals. Perfect timing. The primal leviathans surrounded the vessel and destroyed it . The battle was soon won .

With the destruction of the armada, the worlds of centauri surrendered with minimal resistance. I set course for Earth for there was something drawing me to it .


	10. End of the line

Chapter 10 : end of the line

Finally once my hold on the UED colonies secure, I gathered about half of my forces, leaving the other half to protect my holdings from any incursions. Still the fleet I ammased was phenomenal. Hundreds of Leviathans alongside thousands of Terran and Protoss ships. My main leviathan, which I named Poseidon, is larger than normal and is implanted with a large amount of Protoss tech. I would have mass produced the design but it was too costly and inefficient to outfit all leviathans.

Still I was confident that what I had now was more than enough to deal with the forces in the solar system. But that notion was challenged as we approached the Sol and I got a good look.

The system was like a massive fortress. The ship yards were working 24/7 and managed to scrape together a rather impressive armada. Every colony was strip mined for resources and every able bodied man armed and almost every inch of atmosphere of every planet covered in killer satellites . I dominated the mind of some humans to act as spies and sabatouers but for some reason I just couldn't reach the minds of high ranking officials, military or otherwise. Some sort of experimental mind shielding technology perhaps? No matter I still had my secret weapons.

First off we had the psi-ports . Based on Leviathan warp travel and Protoss technology, with the power of a psionic powering it it could open small warm holes. It wasn't much but it was a start. I directed one towards the depths of Earth's oceans and sent a small force of Aqualisks and nemolisks there. Consuming local fauna and flora in order to form a hive cluster right under the UED's feet. I also sent some small aquatic spores to shallower waters to collect some useful adaptions from earth. One creature I was eager to get was the mantis shrimp. But sadly as you will see I never got to put that plan in action.

Then came the hard part. I focused all my powers and teleported a quarter of my fleet right on top of Earth's orbit. The suprised forces reacted as expected and fired upon the leviathans, and after taking grevious losses managed to destroy most of them while I ordered the rest to retreat. But the destroyed leviathans unleashed billions of spores into the atmosphere and millions of drop sacs onto earth . While the air defences destroyed most of them by the end I gained a foothold on Earth in South America and Australia . But this was all a distraction so they won't notice a small Protoss ship carrying the elite of my forces to assassinate the UED leadership. I also sent Casper with a small force to Australia.

Loki was sent to Mars and Lara stayed behind to lead scavenging forces

Secondly while the homeworld was occupied another force was teleported right next to the fleet. My fleet was a mix of Protoss, Zerg and Terran vessels this time. The leviathans launched thousands of Starlings and Voidlings into the unexpecting fleet while the Protoss focused on dominating their minds. The Terran ships attacked as a distraction. But this was only one half of the Armada and the other half was on its way from Neptune.

Or it would have came had it not been for my final suprise. The Empress had awakened and her presscence was felt even here as she teleported herself and the entire planet into the solar system( destroying Pluto in the process ). She was a sight to be behold. A massive serpentine body that dwarfed that of a leviathan with two enormous tentacles ending with massive Psi blades . Her back tentacles were now more flexible and ended in multiple launch sites of Bomblisks, Starlings and Voidlings. The Empress was like a mini swarm producing millions of thousands of unique Zerg strains in a miniature ecosystem. One of those were the space adapted Reefazors that were attached to her back.

The space Empress unleashed a massive psionic scream that shattered the minds of the ships nearest to her. In addition the ships that remained had to deal with the Reefazours that while smaller than leviathans were much faster and agile.

The battle lasted two whole weeks . The humans used every single trick to stop us. From ramming their ships directly in kimkazi attacks to hurling entire asteroids . Whenever we managed to take a moon they would glass it to deprive us of biomass. Even using some hastily created teleportation devices ( looted from Aiur ) they launched strike missions inside my leviathan to find and kill the 'central Zerg intelligence '. Luckily I didn't have a physical body to destroy and they were dealt with (but not before destroying most of artwork damn it ).  
But it was al for naught for we were the swarm, we are numberless. Even if we lose 100 units to kill only one it was still worth it. One by one their ships were destroyed and their worlds consumed. As the last ship was destroyed and Mercury was infested , the only planet remaining was dear old Mother Earth .

My forces on earth had held out pretty good while my ocean forces made sure naval operations were impossible. I had two new aquatic units. First was the Zantis, a large Mantis shrimp like beast that preyed on submarines by cracking them like eggs. Another was a mix of Megladon and Orca DNA. I can't come up with a name right now but that was irrelevant. They were adept at harassing patrols.

With my focus now completely on Earth, I spam teleported a shit ton of my forces onto the surface. Victory was in my grasp. But then I sensed something. Something powerful and ancient and was in the South Pole. I landed my forces to check but met unusual heavy resistance. Then I sensed a power surge and realised something. That was a masive Xel'naga device they were tampering with. These were my last thoughts as a massive psionic explosion engulfed the entire system and with me in it.


	11. Omakes 1

All the events here take place before chapter 10

I was happy. In fact I was happier than ever in my short existence as a Zerg. Those primals didn't stand a chance against the real swarm. He had justslaughteredan entire pack's worth and the few survivors were running from him .In a way he felt sorry for them, unlike the swarm they weren't unitedin a greater purpose, they were each alone without any connection to bind them together. Barley more than animals with no greater purpose than simple survival. Maybe I felt this way because I was no different not a long time ago.

His scion the overmind was pleased with his work as he could sense it through the connection that bound all within the swarm. Loki however wasn't as accepting.  
" _You left survivors, very inefficient and shows weakness "  
"_Did it ever occur to you that maybe I wanted them survive ? "  
" _Why_?"  
"They will run to the nearest pack and I will follow them "  
" _Still this means that the next pack you face will simply have more members , better to slaughter them all "  
"_But remember these Zerg aren't like us . They feel fear and those who survive encounters will spread word of my power. Not everything has to be solved with brute force ,you overgrown Lizard "  
"You weak ,insolent..."  
 **Enough**  
" **You would do well to get along you too . Your methods while they differ are both effective and necessary for the swarm to survive."**  
"Yes Overmind **"  
**  
Two weeks later.

This was my largest battle here yet, I had ambushed alarge pack of primal zerg numbering in the thousands and though we had the element of surprise, the primals fought to the bitter end with all they got, but I had some tricks up my sleeve . I unleashed a new strain the overmind had created , derived from the swarm host was the swarm bomber . Burying their legs and rearing their backs forward they could launch projectiles wether they be bile bombs , acid sprays or even other Zergunits. Also there was the new air units. These new Phantoms could effectively render themselves invisible and were completely undetectable until the enemy would be struck by a plasma blast.

The battle ended with a very narrow victory, I lost half my brood but the remaining primals either escaped or submitted and would be added to the new pack I formed. When I returned to the hive cluster, I found a surprisewaiting for me. A primal pack leader ,who resembled what my creator would described as a gorilla.  
"I am Groven, I wish to join you. "

 _ ********6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*66*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6***_

 _ **Planet 4546B**_

Lara wasn't a usual Zerg. She was special, designed by the overmind himself and unlike other zerg she wasn't built for combat. The overmind had specifically raised and trained her for retrievel of Prosecuor technology.  
Her body was weak and wasn't even fully solid nor contain any form of Endoskeleton, based on the design of a creature the overmind called the octopus.

But she couldn't deny she was effective at what she did, skilfully navigating the narrow underground tunnels . It turns out that each base and lab were connected through an intricate tunnel network. She found various ruined bases and salvage there and would release some bits of herself ton investigate. Millions of microorganisms were infiltrated the various circuits to understand their designs and attempted to download databases into their own DNA.

Slowly through the information gathered and those from the Zerg memory, she managed to piece together the prosecuors story.

 ** _Alpha Centauri  
_**  
Of course it all made sense now, it was so easy no wonder I didn't notice. The prosecors were Xel'naga all along. From the looks of it a rogue faction not aligned with Amon or the mainstream Xel'naga. They believed the cycle was flawed and sought to use the creatures of the planet to create new bodies for themselves. The carar was actually an attempt at achieving immortality through a super organism consciousness. We all know how that turned out. Nevertheless I tasked Lara to retrieve as much technology as possible. Xel'naga technology was very hard to come by and this was a rare opportunity. As for I would get from hundreds of light years away. I had a plan.

I checked on the sea empress. Whom Abathur was still modifying, apparently her genetic structure was one of the most complex the swarm ever encountered and without the original's experience he was going to need more time. But even though incomplete I could sense her immense power.

All was set for me to conquer the birthworld of mankind

*******6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6666*66*66*6*66*6*6*6*6***6*6*6*6*6*6*6*

Casper  
Earth, Australia

Earth, for having such an unimaginative name, it was an interesting planet to say the least. So much contradictory biomes and such lush ecosystems. Truly a feast worthy of the swarm and according to the Overmind this is nothing compared to its past glory.

The Overmind had sent me here to gather some useful essence from here. He wanted me to build my own brood. The primals are excellent warriors but not good soliders.

Even now they were hurling themselves at the solar system defenses dying by the millions. Still they were good enough to distract and soften up enemy forces and those who survive will definitely be much stronger and more intelligent. And I couldn't deny they provided a great distraction for me to infiltrate with my small force. Nothing compared to the swarm really just 2000 zerglings, 200 hydralisks , a couple of Neoursenks and 155 Aqualisks. Not a large force but I didn't need that , I prefer subtlety.

Unlike Loki I wasn't a brute and I have a mind to use. My forces began to dig tunnels to hide in . I then began my master plan. I had my Zerg search out for bunkers or evacuation centres. I found my quarry when my Aqualisks detected a large port where large repurposed freighters and barges were evacuating. The Aqualisks launched themselves towards the ships at high speed. These weren't normal Aqualisks, each was a fitted with a baneling/bomblisk cross on its back. So Collisions would lead to explosions. I didn't even need to blow all of them up, just blow some up and people are too scared to board them.

And so my campaign of terror continued, Destroying airports and seaports, destroying a city to herd the escapees into bomb shelters rigged with banelings. Best of all was taking control of UED forces and having them randomly open fire on their comrades. That spread confusion and suspicion . Soon UED forces were at each other's throats and were fighting themselves as much as the Zerg . Meanwhile the civilians were terrified (though from the Zerg or UED forces I was never sure) . My attacks made them too paranoid to try to evacuate lest it be a trap or trust authorities lest they turn on them. So most escaped into the wilderness . I broadcasted a psionic message offering safety to those who surrender. Many did , exhausted by the constant fighting and paranoid waiting. There were even entire squads who surrendered on the mere suspicion that I had infiltrated them ( I didn't) . Still those who remained fought more ferociously.

All the while I was collecting essence. My brood wasn't as large as it could be but that was because I was interested in the quality of troops and diversifying them. My first creature was a mix of creatures called the box jellyfish, , lion fish blue ringed octopus and some Crapsquid DNA . The resulting Oceanlises are huge and can launch underwater EMPS disabling submarines or ships before destroying and upon death they unleash a poisonous cloud that can kill any human in less than a minute and just touching it is painful and lethal . My other aquatic creation was a simple adding of crocodile DNA into the swarm to create the perfect ambush predators. Lying in wait in fresh water streams and lakes making it impossible not to be paranoid when trying to drink.

For airel forces I had assaimilated bats . Creating a new Zerg strain I called Horrorlisks. While individually they are small and weak, they can form swarms that can take out targets as large as battle cruisers . Their glowing eyes and horrifying shrieks were a welcome feature that only added to their fear factor. It helped that I added some of my own DNA into my zerglings giving them more fearsome appearances

So one week into my incursion and the fighting had died down a bit. Most of the continent was destroyed and my Zerg dominated. The remaining humans were either added or weren't a threat . At least that's what I thought .

While processing some captured humans, a group of them went insane all of sudden and broke free . They were suicide bombers and detonated themselves near my baneling nest. The result was a massive explosion that destroyed half of my base and momentarily threw my brood into disarray. That was when a large force of Tanks, robots and air units revealed themselves. I tried using my psionic power to dessimate them, but I couldn't sense anything. Damn it an entire force of drones, my forces aren't equipped equipped to deal with this but we are Zerg, we evolve. I reasserted control over my forces and the battle was joined.

My remaining banelings threw themselves at the tanks to slow them down, giving my zerglings the opportunity to tunnel down and ambush some robotic soliders.

My horrorlisks aren't doing well , these damn airships have some sort of force field preventing them from swarming them. Still some were already evolving tougher hides to try an penetrate it. Eventually they would but not soon enough .

I was losing, the UED forces were advancing on us , I tried to use Some brood lords to bring down the aircraft but it didn't work. The tanks were covering drones that began to lay waste to our nests. I used another line of defence. Banelings hidden to act as mines. Everything I tried didn't work. A normal force would have retreated by now but these robots advanced headless of casualties. I had no choice and I couldn't allow myself to be captured, so I ordered my modified Reefazours to bombard my location to destroy the enemy forces as well mine and for the first time I experienced defeat. My conscience returned to the overmind.

"I have failed you master, I will except any punishment you bring on me " however I couldn't sense anger in him only amusement  
"You have not failed me at all Casper, I sent you there to distract their forces and you succeeded, allowing us to gain a stronger and larger foothold somewhere else on Earth. "  
"But I lost nonetheless "  
"In the tactical sense yes, but in terms of strategy it was a victory. Understand this Casper, winning battles doesn't make for a good general its winning wars that does that "  
I was shocked by his mercy yet relieved at the Same time and was determined to take the overmind's wisdom to heart .

************6*6*6*6*6*6*66*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6*6**6*6*6*6**6*6*6*6*6*

Sol system  
Mars

I am Zerg. I wasn't always like this but the past doesn't matter. My fellow Zerg commanders think of me as a simple unintelligent brute . Especially that overthinking worm Casper, but he was smarter than they thought and the overmind knew that. That's why he assigned me to the most difficult target in the system , Mars . It was less a planet and more a huge fortress. It was here that he could unleash his full potential. While the others had all their fancy tactics, I was content with only one. The famous Zerg rush. He preferred it for its simplicity and effectiveness. The fact that the Zerg had used for millions of years against countless foes, from the most primitive beings to the Godlike Xel'naga. Oh he would change his mind if someone can come up with a way to stop 10 million charging Ultralisks.

My forces were now currently rampaging through Mars. According to the Overmind's memory it was much different at one point. Once a barren red desert, it was now Silver from the mega cities that it housed.

Heralding his attack was a new Zerg construct. The Explolings . Serpentine like creatures that each carried thousands of Banelings. They began carpet bombing the planet. After that my leviathans dropped millions of sacs into the surface. Sure enough the planetary defence systems destroyed millions but millions more reached the surface enough to establish a hive cluster which immediately churned out zerglings.

 _A week later_

Loki

Mars

My brood was growing strong, as it should. I now had massive hive clusters producing mind copious amounts of Zerg creatures. The newly modified Reefbacks, which I called Megapours, transported my troops and launched them directly into the enemy lines. Just to give some sense of scale and clarity, I now had over 20 million Ultralisks rampaging throughout the planet, accompanied by billions of Zerglings scattered on the surface and millions of Corruptors and Mutalisks dominating the skies.

By now only one city remained and from what my Overseers scouted, I could see it was much better fortified than the other cities. But I had some surprises for them. One of the things we found during our invasion were gene banks . These high security facilities contained millions of DNA samples from Earth. In it we found an interesting group of fauna known as The Dinosaurs.

When the Overmind discovered what we found he was delighted and I can see why. The Dinosaur essence was very strong and diverse, which opened new possibilities for me and the Swarm's Creature Designs.

In this last city, Tyson I believe it was called, I unleashed my new creations. Triceralisks, from the DNA of a triceratops and several others of the same genus, plus some Zerg essence. These creatures were battering rams, who constantly charged, uncaring of casualties, and brought down the fortified walls of the city. This had the unfortunate side effect of unleashing the only partially terraformed atmosphere of Mars onto the populace. While most armed forces were equipped to deal with this, the civilians weren't as lucky. This was unfortunate as the overmind had requested I reduce casualties. I wonder if was with the intent to not waste essence or some lingering humanity. No matter, my primary objective was to destroy the city and that was what I would do.

In the skies Zerg forces were joined by the Petralisks, beings created using the essence of Pteranodons. These were ariel forces who could outmatch any fighter jets of the UED.

Meanwhile on the ground to bolster my forces, I made the ultimate predators, the Tyranalisks, from the DNA of the mighty Tyrannosaurus Rex. Powerful and intelligent while also being equipped with immense psionic powers, these creatures were truly deserving of their title. I had added acid spit and a special organic crystal armour to further bolster them. While they were rare, each of them was an army in and of itself, with the Protoss helping by outfitting them with powerful cybernetics. At this point the message seemed clear to everyone who could see it.

Tyson simply didn't stand a chance.

Lara

She had to admit Loki was very good at causing immense destruction but still as always he missed the finer details. Human survivors, UED technology and salvage. Taking care of that was my job. I would scour the aftermath of battlefields for anything useful. To achieve that very result I had taken a new, more humanoid form as part of my job was to convince human survivors to join the Swarm. It wasn't hard for them, having seen first hand how their struggle was futile.

Looking at some of her helpers in her various jobs Lara thought about the Warpers.

Their attempts at cloning them had proved very effective and as a result provided extremely powerful beings for the Swarm. Whenever they found something interesting they would simply teleport it to the ship for processing, making my endeavours easier.

Beyond all that I also used Overlords and Overseers to scour the battlefield. One day one of them brought me something interesting. It was a data pad containing a message for a project named Ragnarok. What the hell was that?


	12. Where am I

Oh shit, a Xel'naga artifact, I should have seen it coming. Now Me and my forces have been teleported alongside the entire solar system, Not that much of it survived anyway Earth was shattered into a million pieces and Mars was barely in one of the moons weren't any better and non of the gaseous planets survived. Luckily much of my fleet had managed to survive and those who didn't would be consumed for biomass. The Protoss Armada had suffered major losses but was mostly intact

While most of my ground forces were destroyed, my commanders survived or at least their consciences did. I tried to scan for any psionic signals but there was none. That was unusual but I had more concerns right now. I sent my Voidlings to search for a planet to infest. Three days later they found one and we set course, although I still couldn't detect any form of psionics at all or any nearby Zerg broods which was scary, considering the sector was supposed to be littered with Zerg. Was it somehow that the blast blast wiped out every single being here. If so how did and my Zerg survive.

All of my questions were answered when we were within distance of the planet. It was a typical goldilocks world within the perfect distance of its sun. Temperatures not too high or low as the Protoss scans showed. A perfect place to rebuild. However Protoss probes and my overlords indicated something else. Hundreds of ships, most of them were relatively small and seemed old. But more telling was the symbol painted on most of them. The blood pack symbol from the mass effect games. Which meant the Xel'naga device transported me to another universe. Well at least here I didn't have to worry about some angry god alien trying to destroy all life. I know have to worry about an entire race of Machine Cthulhu Aliens trying to destroy all life. Before I could do anything though, I needed to settle down so I could figure out my next step. And so my weakened but still massive fleet emerged from dark space.

Planet Raimos

Yesterday everything seemed fine, thought commander Gatatog Kenax of the blood pack. Ever since he left that radiated craphole of a homeworld, his only goal in life was to earn some credits doing what he did best, killing people. For the last century joining the blood pack allowed him just that and he rose through the ranks until he got promoted to a commander, if you count killing the previous commander a promotion. A few weeks ago, he and his group were hired to put down a worker uprising on a Terminus mining world. The world was ruled by a Ruthless group Asari with connections in Illum, so the pay was high. They would have been done in less than a day but those damn rebels never seemed to stay dead. No problem this meant a higher pay. All this went to hell though when those monsters showed up. Massive ships that darkened the skies and rained down some of the nastiest creatures he had ever seen, which was saying something. No matter he would defeat him or else he would be a vorcha.

The planet fell quickly, for all the ferocity of the blood pack , they were nothing but mercenaries and not that well equipped. They would have fallen sooner if not for the massive number of Vorcha. Still Even now as my new body gestated on the planet's surface I pondered my options. The large presence of Blood pack here indicated that I was outside of Citadel space or at least at the fringes of it.

On one hand that meant that I was in unfamiliar ground. Not much has been really said about the inhabitants of the Terminus in the games ( aside from Omega ) , but what was shown indicated that it was full of pirates, slavers and generally unpleasant people.

On the other hand this represents new possibilities. The Terminus is isolated from the citadel council meaning I am unlikely to come across any true citadel army. And even if I were to do something to warrant their attention, they would be too reluctant to intervene lest they provoke the Terminus systems into war. A perfect place to grow my army. And boy was I going to need to fight the reapers .

But first things first I need to establish a base of operations. From what I could glean from the minds consumed and from the thoughts of inhabitants, this was a backwater mining world. Recently discovered and barley known to the wider galaxy.

As I emerge from my cocoon, I take a minute to appreciate my new body. It wasn't as impressive as the queen of blades but it will do, a streamlined blend of human and Zerg and a little of Protoss mixed in .

Through the eyes of my Zerg I saw something peculiar, a lone Krogan warrior who was was wrestling a Hydralisk. Normally I would dismiss it and have the nearby reaper finish him off but I noticed some resemblance to a certain krogan from mass effect 2. I had the reaper to unlethaly knock him out psionically. He could prove useful.

The skirmish(it could hardly be called a war , at least for us ), lasted for less than a day. And the ending was sadly anti climatic, as the survivors in the last city simply surrendered. When the Asari owners to this world objected, they were gagged and handed over to me.

The population here was small, mostly Salarians and Turians, with the odd Volus here and there. Overall despite technically owning this world the Asari represented less than 5% of the total population. Still they would serve me well and I could always clone more. And of course there was the krogan and vorcha forces trapped here.

*********************************************************

" **Do you know why you are here** " asked the creature surprisingly polite. Visinlea D'biesan was relatively young by asari standards , now barely in her matron stage, but she had traveled a lot and most of the Galaxy had to offer. She killed almost people of every species in the galaxy and also had sex with them. But never before had she seen a species like this.  
"No" . And  
" **Wonderful** " as his face neared hers. His jaws unhinged, revealing a horrible looking proboscis. This was her end, this was punishment for all her crimes, the least she could do is face it with dignity like any asari. But then the creature just started laughing.  
"Relax I am fucking with you"

To be continued.


	13. New Galaxy new opportunities

Planet Darwin , formerly Raimos

Taleeso M'dorix

"Excuse me "  
"I said I was just fucking with you, jeez are all asari as slow minded as you " . Truthfully she was having difficulty processing this. This creature who seemed seemed so monstrous now acted as if her entire captivity was nothing but a joke, this was not what she imagined from a creature such as this. Granted her views might biased a bit but this species might just be...  
"Brilliant, intriguing?" What how did it know that? , was it capable of melding, even if it did only the oldest matriarchs were capable of thought sharing with such accuracy.  
"No, melding is a very crude function compared to Zerg psionics ". By the goddess so it was true, they can read minds and judging by his casual dismissal, their powers were beyond anything the asari or any known species.  
"A very clever deduction, you seem to be smarter than your partners . "  
"Am , thank you? Wait my partners, they are still alive ?"  
"Well, three of them, the other two were ripped to pieces by my forces when they tried to escape offworld, I hope this is not distressing to you "  
"It's not, I am a bit disappointed not more of them died, they were all just a bunch of entitled cunts".  
"Huh, and why would you work with them, if you despise them so much. "  
"Desperation, a crippled former mercenary wouldn't survive long. I still had friends back in eclipse and they needed some security, so I acted as a middlewoman and in return I was offered a share in their venture "  
"Well if you and Eclipse were so close, then why hire the blood pack " .  
"The leader of Eclipse Niyrnia Vaos is currently busy handling an upstart named Jona Sadiris trying to to overthrow her. The bitch pulled back all her forces for 'security reasons "  
"I see " he answered and seemed thoughtful. Why was he asking her these questions, he has shown he can simply read them straight from her mind like reading a book. Was he testing her or just toying with her, like a nassew playing with its food before eating it .  
"Well, you seem to have an interesting story and luckily for you it might just not end here."  
"Come again?"  
"You are resourceful and intelligent. Pragmatic and grounded for an asari, you can prove useful to me."  
"How so?"  
"I can tell you but only if you accept my offer "

 ********************************************************************************************************************  
Gatatog Kenax

He had no idea how much time has past, since he was knocked out. When he awoke, his limbs were tied to the wall. He looked around to find that he was in a cell, an oddly moist and squishy cell but he had seen worse. There wasn't much light so he couldn't se much. He stayed like this for a while, pathetically trying to escape his bondings like he was some kind of caged varren. This all changed when the 'door ' opened and an alien walks in shining with blue light. It doesn't speak at all merely staring at him with hollow blue eyes. Then he felt numb and fell to his knees  
"Ah shit not again ".

Two hours later

He woke up again, only this time he was bound to a chair .  
"Oh good you are awake" he spoke, he seemed similar to those monsters that rained down but more asarinoid in form .  
"Listen to me, do you have any idea who I am , I am Gatatog Kenax, brother to Gatatog Uvenk of the great clan Gatatog the vengeance of my..."  
"Quit with the bravado, the main reason you left Tuchanka because you and your brother can't stand each other, he will probably thank me for killing you " He was shocked, how could this creature possibly know of this.  
"Hhhow...?"  
"You talk a lot in your sleep ". He said a matter of factly  
"Just finish me off creature, or better yet release so we can have a true fight " .  
"I **think not krogan, you are far too useful to me to die "** he said his eyes glowing menacingly and his jaws unhinging and releasing a small serpentine creature that slithered towards him. Now truly afraid Kenax desperately struggled but it was futile, the creature dug itself through his nostrils and directly into his brain and then the pain began. Millions of voices all shouting at the same, clawing and biting against the wall of his mind and his thoughts ripped out of his head. The pain was intolerable it was as if his mind was burning. But then the voices stopped except for one and then there was only silence.

 ********************************************************************************************  
 **Overmind**

The being that was once Kenax, opened his eyes. I could have infected him at any point but I wanted to test this in person. Apparently the krogan immune and nervous system were strong enough to resist the control of an ordinary Neurolisk, so a new more powerful and aggressive strain . This strain was psionic enough to open a connection with the swarm hive mind allowing him to quickly overwhelme the subject's mind. Once the mind is destroyed the Neurolisk divides into smaller but more mobile microorganisms that rapidly infect the krogan equivalent of white blood cells. Others then infest the brain and eventually infests the original brain matter with Zerg matter. The Neurolisks would retain the memories of the host to be able to more convincingly mimic them.  
"How do you feel now " I addressed my new follower  
"I am okay overmind, this body no longer resists me, it serves the swarm now. "  
"Amazing. You are the first to succeed in infesting a krogan and thus you will be the one to oversee my plans for them

The swarm was comfortably settling into this planet, the newly christened Darwin . The sky was abundant in brood lords , mutalisks and corrupters . In orbit were hundreds of leviathans and thousands of Reefazours. On the ground stomped 100 billion different creatures while my krakenlisks and Oceanlises patrolled the seas.

As for the inhabitants, I classified them to three categories, those with genetic essence worthy enough to join the swarm. Others whose essence was weak but would make excellent infiltrators due to their connections and were merely psionically dominated into joining the swarm. Thousands of them took to the stars in ordinary ships we repaired, as to not arouse too much suspicion. One krogan ship in particular carried some special cargo and was headed to Tuchanka. These were my seeds that would grow Zerg influence in the galaxy. Some would worm their way into the upper classes, many would sow discontent and lead cults in betrayal of their species. Some others will simply act as my eyes in the galaxy.

What was left of the inhabitants were put to work to produce equipment for my human and Protoss allies( who were still repairing their fleets).

With my postion stable, I was now focused on the next phase of my plan, conquering the Terminus systems.


	14. Chapter 13

**Overmind  
Various locations  
**  
The Zerg fleet spread out into the galaxy, while raiding the star charts of captured ships gave us a rough idea of our surroundings, our ships moved slowly but steadily. It helped that we weren't constrained by the need to use Mass relays. As If I needed evidence of how inefficient they were, it seemed that the number of habitable planets in this cluster was much larger than the maps suggested, it seems that garden worlds are actually more common than the series implied , the council simply never bothered to explore further than the Mass Relays destinations.

On the planets with the most complex ecosystem I simply sent a small force of Zerg to introduce the Hyper evolutionary virus. Larger Zerg forces were sent to infest some other discovered worlds while in others I set up factories and laboratories to produce Protoss technology as well upgrade my Terrans forces.

Ah the terrans were the second smallest force in the swarm. Unlike the technologically superior Protoss the humans suffered grievous casualties. The survivors however were all elite forces and had an abundance of latent psionics. Still I had some cloning facilities in place . My ultimate goal was to ascend the entirety of the human race into the swarm by finding a reliable way to hybridise them with Zerg DNA (I was always kinda of HFY back in my previous life, obviously I am now a ZFY but why not mix both) . While there already was the process that created the queen of blades it was slow and required careful attention. Besides the subject had to be of very specific genetic makeup. I was making progress, every generation was more streamlined than the last.

The real fun however was integrating the Citadel races into the swarm. The Asari would have been useless seeing as they had the genetic diversity of a bunch of clones, just randomising every strand dna over thousands of years doesn't count. But what intrigued me the most was their biotics. Unlike other races were Eezo exposure would in most cases cause cancer , the asari nervous system was fine tuned for maximum biotic potential, the eezo nodes being evenly distributed with their bodies possessing powerful anti cancerous materials. Huh that's why asari never get cancer. Still Abathur would still require time to adapt that

Salarians were much more useful. They unique insect like nervous system allows for greater generation of electricity, allowing me to effectively use electricity in some of my more creative designs. Salarians heightened metabolism and fast reflexes were added to a new zerglings strain. They were much faster in terms of movement and reflexes but couldn't burrow as effectively. But salarian brains were what intrigued me. They were like biological computers, so I used them as CPUs for the Zerg psionic network. Since I was the network it increased my processing power and other congtive functions. This applied to my commanders as well.

Turians weren't much, their protective armour made excellent protective armour against radiation but other than that they weren't much special

The Vorcha on the other hand were much more interesting. While they were not much as a civilisation, as a species they were remarkable. Unlike most species, their evolution was individualist instead of collective evolution. Remarkably no two vorcha were the same, this was almost too perfect. We didn't change the vorcha much, if it ain't broke don't fix it right. Just some adjustments to allow for a longer lifespan and greater brain capacity. Some of these uplifted vorcha were sent to Heshtok, why waste time fighting vorcha when I can have them working for me, they conquer the vorcha homeworld in my behest. I didn't send any Zerg forces with them but rather equipped them with Protoss tech and ships. As an afterthought I sent some Protoss forces with them just in case .

The remaining vorcha were used as elite cannon fodder. Basically zerglings but smarter and can use weapons. Part of me shuddered at the idea of an entire vorcha army equipped with Cains or blackstars. The other part could only imagine the carnage and feel excited.

But truly so far my most useful addition to the swarm were the krogan. Even Abathur couldn't hide its excitement.  
"Krogan esscence adaptive , strong, remarkable, UNACCEPTABLE "

"Wow slow down, what's wrong "

"Genetic blocks endicate esscence tampering, weakening, unacceptable. Esscence only grow stronger not weaker. Genophage ABOMINATION"

"You almost seem upset Abathur, but worry not, we will destroy those responsible for this "

"Looking forward to "

I won't tell you what the krogan esscence was used to make , its my secret weapon. But still as with vorcha I had some krogan infiltrators sent to Tuchanka. Unlike the Heshtok group, the krogan were only equipped with Terran technology as to not arose too much suspicion to council forces stationed in the DMZ. They were led by Gatanog Kenax led them of course, he or rather his vessel still had plenty of connections "on the krogan homeworld.

Travelling through the cluster the only things we met were pirate bases, mercenary groups and the occasional mining world. By the time I reached a mass relay I had pretty much controlled the entire cluster. Moving on past the cluster the sensors picked up a transmission broadcast on all frequencies.

"This is Lystheni free States , if anyone recieves this transmission please help the th... Oh godddesss NOO"

The lystheni were a salarian subspecies scorned for some reason. My interest was piqued, the salarians were smart, they definitely knew such a message would only invite pirates looking to take advantage of their weaknesses. So my fleet set course for the source of this transmission and after half a day we arrived. The system had three habitable worlds. Sending a probe to spy there, I saw the problem. Yaghs were rampaging everywhere. This should be good, it seems despite being outcasts they were still salarians at heart. Oh this was about to get juicy.

 **Your reviews feed the swarm so be sure to leave some or Mordin Solus gets it**


	15. Chapter 14

**_Tuchanka  
_**  
Gataong Uvenk was not happy. No unhappy wasn't the accurate word, he was furious. He had thought he would never see that waste of space that happened to share his brood mother Kenanx. He was always weak and unworthy and he already hated that he shared the same clan name and the ungrateful bastard had the gall to return after abandoning them to go off to die fucking vorcha. But he wasn't soft , that runt better be on his knees apologising (and bringing some credits) or he would tie him up in the wastes to feed Karlos. He was shaken out of his thoughts by a young warrior  
"Clan lord?"  
"What is it?"  
"We have arrived ser"

The Tormaq's door opened to the intense Tuchanka heat. Kenanx was standing there with two other Krogan. Hah only two, years in space and that's his knatt; pathetic. Stepping outside Uvenk walked up slowly to his hated brood brother, whose eyes were fixated upon him.  
Finally he was a hump's length away from him. The silence reigned for a while, until Kenanx finally spoke.  
"Hello brother "  
"SHUT UP, you are not my brother ; you're a disgrace to the clan's name. You abandoned the clan when it needed you the most and you dare show your face again "  
"The clan brought it upon itself, what you did was idiotic beyond words"  
"I HAD NO CHOICE, OUR CLAN WOULD HAVE DIED OTHERWISE " he was furious how dare this wretch question his decision  
Despite his outburst, Kenanx didn't flinch or even seem remotely infuriated  
"So you decided to kidnap some female tribes, which united every clan on Tuchanka against us". Suddenly Kenanx head butted him. Uvenk barley had time to react before he fell on the ground. His warriors raised their weapons and so did Kenanx's. He himself didn't seem bothered.  
"You think yourself strong Uvenk but you are nothing but a stubborn fool incapable of change or improvement. You stick your feet in the mud while the world move forward. This will not do, the Krogan deserve a better leader and I will give it to them. "  
Now Uvenk's warriors had ahead enough and opened fire but their shots seemed to simply bounce off theshields and armour of the two silent warriors . Kenanx's ship then opened revealing a further 4 warriors. Kenanx then kicked his broodbrother in the quad and simply continued  
"Now witness the dawn of a new era" His warriors were being annihilated by Kenanx's warriors as gunshots ringed in his ears. He cou only stare in disbelief .  
"What are you?"  
"We are the Zerg, We are the killers of gods , the devourers of stars and the harbingers of change and your TIME IS OVER. " that was the last thing he heard.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Neurolisk that inhabited Kenanx's body stared at Uvenk's lifeless husk. His evolved Krogan had dealt with the last of Gataong's body guards. If the information he pried from this mind were true then by killing Uvenk he is now chief. Elevating this clan to dominion would be difficult but he will not fail the overmind.  
One of his subordinates psionically contacted him  
~What should we do with the bodies  
He stared at the bodies they weren't heavily damaged  
~Infest them  
Right away they their jaws opened to release new hatchlings to infest the fresh meat. Within the 10 minuets they had devoured their brains and animated the bodies.  
~What should we do with the leader's body  
~Bring it we will need proof of his demise  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Illium**

Keelah, this was getting old. They say Illium is a land of opportunity but all she was getting was more rejection. Her pilgrimage was not going so well to say the least. When she arrived here she was fooled and all the credits she had were gone. She was forced to sell herself to indentured servitude, just another boshtet word for slavery. Her 'agent ' couldn't sell her to anyone, no one wanted a suit rat . So here she was stuck in her sterile room  
"What about the quarian" she snapped out of her thoughts by a gruff voice  
"Are you sure Drakon, quarians require very specific nee..." said a very gruff voice  
"We both know you don't really care Riewsa, so why don't we just call it a deal, I get myself a quarian for my ship and you "  
She didn't hear anything else but the sound of omnitools, which indicated that she was 'bought ' now.  
The door opened and a batarian came through.  
"Alright miss this is your lucky day"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **The Lystheni system**

You know I never thought that a species barely mentioned in the ME games would be the first major power I met but here I was meeting in a room with their representatives about 5 people . The lystheni were much bulkier than your average salarian and had much lighter pigments mostly white and light blue or green. One thing I noticed is that almost every one of them had some form of cybernetics wether it be arms, legs or eyes.  
"So we are the first species your race encountered " A white salarian . My new body was a Zerg human mix but with some subtle salarian features . It wasn't perfect, it was much weaker than the Queen of blades. I hadn't really perfected human/Zerg hybridsation yet but at least I didn't have to worry about this one falling apart when I used my psionics. It did allow me to be able to mimic Salarian body language somewhat which allowed them to trust me somewhat  
"No we have encountered others but you are the first we spoke to" a lie of course but they had no idea of knowing that.  
"I wish our meeting was in better circumstances but the current situation is growing out of control " A female salarian said  
"How did you reach this sorry situation in the first place " They all looked at each other  
"And don't lie, otherwise my swarm will consume you "  
That got them nervous then one spoke  
"Truthfully we live in a very hostile reigon of space and we estimated that with our current forces we wouldn't survive for another decade with the current frequency of pirate attacks"  
"So" one continued "We needed a rapid method of augmenting our troops. Thousands of these Yagh were offered to be uplifted. They accepted but they tricked us and broke out the second they landed . "  
"I see , I will help you but on one condition "  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been a while hasn't it , don't worry this fic ain't dead . I appreciate constructive criticism. Also thanks for Shadowbyte for creating the quarian and Batarian characters. I appreciate constructive criticism.

Edit: Time for a little foreshadowing.

STG Report: Tyranalisks

One of the most powerful Zerg units encountered in the Attican wars, Tyranalisks are elite shock units that are at the vanguard of larger Zerg attacks.

 **Combat capabilities**  
Tyranalisks are some of the largest Zerg units, in times rivalling the infamous Ultralisks. Their carapace is very thick and formed of tough organic crystalline structures which are as tough as dreadnought armour. With teeth that can rip through tanks and a sonic roar that psionically induces fear and panic within enemy forces they are almost unstoppable behemoths . But their most potent advantage is that their mere presence can influence Zerg forces in their vincity to employ more masterful and complex tactics, that combined with powerful psionic powers that can shred gun ships to pieces their mere presence on the battlefield can turn the entire course of a battle in their side's favour. More worrisome is that agents on Thessia reported wide usage of biotic powers amongst Tyranalisks fighting there, most famous was Ardat Warrke'teou (high thessian for 'demon who devours all' ).

 _ **Ardat Warrke'teou**  
One of the most infamous and dangerous creatures the zerg swarm ever brought into existence; Warrke is a Tyranalisks who is distinct for his unusual silver and red pigment. It is twice as large as a normal 'Tyranalisk' and has been seen on multiple battlefield since the beginning of the war. His first confirmed appearance was in the battle above of tunaje were it was reportedly killed by ramming a gunship throw him but not before inflicting heavy losses and costing the battle. Despite this he appeared once again during the Terran blitz and throughout the war and on multiple fronts each time more powerful and augmented with cybernetics . Nobody can ascertain wether this creature can resurrect itself or is simply cloned by the overmind. No matter the truth he remains a dangerous presscence on the battlefield with a code X priority for destruction. Most chillingly was its appearance during the Breaking of Thessia, where it exhibited Biotic powers alongside Psionic ones._

But the most dangerous Tyranalisks are those implanted with cybernetics . Those rare but dangerous unit often come with enough weaponry to erase entire platoons from existence.

 **How to deal with them**  
It's unadvised for one to face such weapons without extensive preparation or Slrex grade weaponry . Placing mines can often slow down if not completely stop them in their tracks. Be wary though as Tyranalisks often have contingents of smaller but no less deadly creatures.

Codex: Qutes

While relatively recent the Qute fish or simply qutes as they are called are some of the most popular pets in the galaxy. It was first introduced by the Zerg leader the overmind as a peace gift to the citadel councillors after the end of the Atican wars and the human relay conflict . Ever since then, demand for the creatures has been staggering, despite initial paranoia that they could be a Zerg bio weapon.  
They are now considered one of the main exports of the swarm to citadel space.

Physiology

Qutes are known for their grey color and white downside (although variations in colours are not uncommon) . Their iconic bulging eyes and seeming smiles give them a cuddly and friendly appearance. They posses no dorsal fins and only two chuppy pectoral fins. They move through water through a propulsion system similar to the human homeworld's Cephaliods Or Batarians reghanoids. Qutes are all hemaphrodites but it is unknown if they are capable of self fertilisation.

Temperament  
Qutes are equally suited for solitary or community aquariums and are calm and docile to other creatures, thus one must care not to place them with aggressive tank mates as they are relatively defenceless. Qutes are remarkable in their high intelligence comparable to a Varren. They can follow commands , learn faces, form bonds with their owners and even count up to 10.

Origin  
No one knows of their origins in the wild, even the Zerg themselves. How such a species can develop naturally in the first place is a mystery. The Qutes are exclusively bred by the Zerg who refuse to reveal their secrets. Any attempts to breed by citadel specialists has been met with failure. It's theorised that all Qutes are genetically sterilised by the Zerg before being sold.

Where to find  
Qute fish are most likely to be found in Asari or Salarian dominated systems where they are popular pets. Turian demand is small but growing. The hanar are a major importer although that is because they are considered a delicacy on kahje .

Note: For those who are unaware Qutes are basically the Cute fish from Subnatica and Tyranalisks are basically xenomorph T-Rexes


	16. Chapter 15

Lystheni systems  
Ako's  
Overmind

Ako's was a planet that was much colder than your average garden world makes sense when you consider its farther than its home stars than the rest of the planet. It was mostly thundras and Artic biomes. No outstanding resources or the like It would have been unattractive to most races as a habitation colony. Not the lystheni though. Having evolved in the Artic reigons of Surkesh they were perfectly suited for such climate and thus it was their most populous colony. Sadly that meant that it was the one with the most Yagh on it. Right now through my Overlords and Overseers I could see the chaotic streets. Thousands of Yagh were rampaging through the streets . Despite the Lystheni forces put up an impressive fight, it helped that almost everyone were genetically engineered or augmented cybernetically. Some had Asari like biotic abilities or Krogan strength and healing. It was impressive really, they would worthy allies to the swarm.

Soon the sky was darkened by millions of drop sacs. Unlike most landings the anti-air defenses weren't firing at us allowing almost all sacs to land allowing us to build large hive clusters to be built relatively fast. I kept the clusters outside the cities, it wouldn't do to hand my new allies their cities back as hives. Alongside my reefazour, a single lystheni vessel landed. They had thought it wise to send a military officer with more in depth knowledge of the situation . As we landed and I existed my transport I met with said officer.  
Commander Elaqiues was a female lystheni with cybernetics making up half her face. Shaking her hand I sensed her genetic make up, interesting she had both Turian and Krogan DNA. I guess that explains the silvery skin.  
"I understand you are the zerg leader "  
"Yes and you are puny alien I am stuck babysitting " I joked which she luckily took quite well  
"I will try not to slow you down" she said with a smirk"  
"I hope so ; so what's the situation "  
"Well according to our latest estimates there are about one million Yahgs on this planet"  
"That doesn't seem like much"  
"Keep in mind that they managed to hack our automated security forces and that while all lystheni are armed not all are a match to a yahg"  
"Good point so any suggestions on how to weaken them" she paused for a moment, probably trying out various scenarios in her head.  
"The VI Control center, fittingly it's in the city central area. your forces can reach it and disable it it would shut down the mechs"  
"Why not just bomb it from orbit "  
"Aside from the casualties " she said and I felt stupid for not thinking about it. "The center costs a tremendous amount of credits and is extremely difficult to replace, so destroying it should only be our last resort "  
"Hopefully it won't come to that ".

 **Heshtok. Homeworld of the vorcha**  
Lara

Heshtok isn't exactly a hospitable planet for sentient life or any life in general. Tectonic actions s makes sure the volcanoes are always activating every day. Some areas had poisonous clouds, others radiation that can destroy the DNA of any non-native species. Not to mention the wildlife itself. It was understandable that the vorcha would be so wild and vicious; anything less and they wouldn't have survived a minute here. This was the most dangerous world I had ever seen, but seeing as I was merely a year and a half into existence I haven't really seen much. I had transferred my consciousness into a STOZL to get a first hand look at Vorcha society and their environment. I was bonded with a smarter than average vorcha called Diesk. It was an enlightening experience being bonded to a being not wholly enthralled to the swarm. Their thoughts were very interesting to say the least.

The vorcha decided to land on a small plateau which was one of the few relatively nice batches of land here. The water and air were relatively safe and you only had to worry about predators here. Only problem is it was already settled, which was a problem for the settlers.

The landing went relatively smoothly if you call crashing right into the settlement on a protoss destroyer smooth. Diesk thought it would send a message and I can't deny that it was effective. The vorcha who survived the crash swarmed around the ship, before exiting the ship to properly "introduce himself ".

The un-evolved Vorcha seemed awed; as one would be when witnessing the swarm's gene craft. Diesk and his vorcha looked quite different. While maintaining the basic vorcha body structure they were a bit taller and the symbiotes made them out to be more muscular than their kin, not mention the blue-purple pigment and extra spikes. Diesk decided to speak  
"Who leads this tribe?" He bellowed  
This seemed to send a ripple through the crowd until they split, revealing a much larger vorcha. He was much stockier than his brethren, and had more finely made armor. He had used a weapon which I learned was named Omniclaw.  
"Me leads this tribe, you think you strong to kill me?"  
"I don't think so." He said activating his psi-claws (which were modified protoss psi blades ".  
The fight was short, if brutal and I had to admit the leader put up a pretty good fight. He even managed to cut off Diesk's left hand, but unlucky for him Diesk could regenerate much faster than the average vorcha. The fight ended when Diesk shoved his claws into his chest and ran it through his throat. Turning to the now submissive vorcha.  
"This is just the beginning, join me and you will be stronger and smarter. The galaxy thinks of us as either slaves or vermin. We will prove them wrong. WE WILL SHOW THEM HOW STRONG THE VORCHA ARE TOGETHER ".  
They all roared in primal joy. None of them probably understands what had they just became part of ".

 **Tuchanka**  
Kenanx

Kenanx sighed, he had been doing a lot of sighing. He had believed himself above such petty emotions such as frustration, but with his greater independence probably should have predicted that.  
This was the fifth assassination attempt this weak, no doubt by the so called council his master informed him about. This one was some Drell assassin; from the information he ripped out of his mind, he was hired through the Hanar illumancy and was their third most skilled one. He had thought they would at least hire the beast; he was starting to get insulted by this.

Nevertheless, this was a good sign that he was going in the right direction. In the months he had been here he made some progress with restoring the clan to dominance. They had absorbed some smaller desperate clans into the ranks. We had also gotten a female clan into the fold by offering protection. To their surprise it seemed that mating with clan Gataong had a higher chance of producing offspring. We already had a couple of twins being successfully hatched. Many took this as a sign and desperate females came for a chance at having kids. Good we needed the numbers (while we had cloning facilities they had to be kept small scale).

What they didn't know was that this was the result of a virophage specifically tailored to gradually repair the genetic damage of the Genophage that we planted in Gataong water sources. While the evolution master had insisted on a complete cure, the Overmind countered that a sudden cure would prematurely alert outside forces.

I sent out various zerglings to infect anyone they can catch off guard in addition to infecting any dissenters . Unknown to everyone I had zerg discreetly tunnel under Tuchanka to form underground hives . Assimilation of the thresher maws had helped although they had yet to encounter the legendary Karlos.

Additionally, I began arming arming my forces with Terran weaponry, which I passed off as ancient krogan from before the nuclear war. A scouting team had just discovered an old Krogan dreadnaught, now if only he can distract the forces around the DMZ .

 **Tuchanka orbit  
STG vessel  
**  
"This doesn't look good "  
"It seems the Genophage isn't a permanent solution as we had hoped".  
"No it's we who have grown complacent "  
"What do we do know ?"  
"Contact STG high command and tell them to bring in Solus ; we might just need him".


	17. Chapter 16

Lystheni system

A'kos

I am really starting to hate the Yahg. The damn bastards were very hard to kill I will give them that. It seems they are more intelligent than I thought; I had assumed the Shadow broker was (or rather is, seeing as he's probably still alive now) was more of an outlier rather than a representative of the entire species. The yahg are well armed with some of the best weaponry the Free States could manufacture and with mechs backing them they were more than a match for us. To avoid scaring off my potential allies I had avoided using more powerful units, instead limiting myself to zerglings, banelings, hydralisks and some mutalisks. We are making steady progress with kill ratios almost 10:1 in favour of the yahg but we are the swarm so such losses are laughable to us.

But still it was an interesting experience to say the least and we were getting closer to the centre. The fighting was getting more intense as we advanced but at this point they had wised up to our tactics and simply abandoned their conventional brute force tactics and instead are trying to bleed us from well fortified and defended positions. Lysa , my lystheni "supervisor " as she liked to joke. Her real name is Lys'ue Weyvber so I just call, her lysa and she doesn't seem to mind. I can sense she was getting anxious; understandable considering she was responsible for rescuing civilians from yahg forces or those caught under debris. The longer this went on the longer the greater the casualties. There is a way to end this quickly though.

"Look lysa I am just going to do something that might uncomfortable for you now but don't panic "

"Well it help save my people "

"Yes"

"Then I don't give two fucks "

With a nod and a psychic command the zerglings nearby gathered and enveloped me, forming a cocoon for my next evolution.

Heshtok

Lara

Well I cannot say that my stay here is boring by any sense of the term. From bringing more resistant clans into the fold, gatherings essence of Heshtok's monstrous life forms and watching the society of the new improved species grow.

It was odd ; they were swarm which meant they were part of us, but they were so "different ". Their thoughts were almost alien to me and they still used tools like non zerg.

Right now they were building a settlement . Why waste time building homes when you can just create hatcheries.

"Because it's what they know "

"Master, May I ask ? Why are these Zerg different "

"Well that is a question asked by many a species; why are we different? I am not going to get you into a long useless philosophical argument but these vorcha are not like other species, their physiology is much similar to us. We didn't change much of their DNA because Abby feared too many modifications would cause them to lose their unique abilities. Thanks to that and their general adaptability they managed to retain their minds throughout the transformation; in face in many cases they were improved.

"But if they are not fully subsumed to the swarm, wouldn't that risk them turning against us."

Even though he wasn't there physically Lara could still sense her sire's smile and she was sure the entire swarm felt it as the Vorcha suddenly froze in their places. For a minute they remained none so much as twitching before the Overmind continued.

"Don't be fooled by their apparent individuality, while they are capable of more independence than the average zerg, that doesn't lessen my control over them, they are but another brood in the swarm. They retain their minds and personalities only through MY will and I could just as easily tear out if I so desire ".

As these words made their way throughout the collective consciousness of the swarm, zerg broods almost turned on each other, the aggressiveness of their master fuelling their drive for evolution. Only him quickly restraining his thoughts prevented them.

"I see Overmind. It's.. good to know "

With a psychic nod the Overmind refocused on his evolution; while Lara was back to looking at the Vorcha who seemed to be barely phased and back to working on their latest project, some ground to air defence system and a fusion of Protoss technology and Zerg biotech .

Sur'kesh

STG base .

The Turians had their fleets, the asari had their commandos but the salarians had STG which in the right( or wrong ) hands could lay ruin to the entire galaxy with but a few messages. Taskmaster Ibik Izom was one of the most dangerous beings in the galaxy; despite looking no more than an average, normal young salarian. In reality his uninteresting exterior hid a plethora of some of the most advanced combat implants the Union can produce. From swarms of Nano Swarms that can heal any wound and fight any illness, to state of the art hidden omniclaws. But it was his mind and position that made him so dangerous; for as Taskmaster he was effectively in control of the Special Tasks Group and the most powerful salarian in the Union bar the daltrasses and salarian councillor. Remarkably he was the first clanless salarian to attain this position. The clanless were those eggs who were accidents, not planned for or wanted by any side of the breeding pact. They were just thrown in a state run orphanage (when they weren't just quietly "forgotten "). He was to be nothing but a bottom feeding tadpole but he fought his way to the top with his wits, determination and every trick he's ever learned. His face contorted ; remembering some of the low points of his life. He squashed those thoughts immediately; those days were behind him, now he might be the one being in the galaxy to rival the shadow broker.

The sound of the door opening snapped him out of his thoughts, bringing him back to reality . In front of him was an elderly salarian, who despite his age had the posture that would not be misplaced on a young one.

"Prof. Merinas Solus, thank you for coming on such short notice, I trust you had a pleasant journey ".

"Yes, though getting old , traveling not agree with old salarians, had motion sickness for most of it ".

Ibik couldn't help but grin, it's true all of clan Solus share that same weird way of speaking. They have been like this for 6 generations, claiming it was more efficient .

"You're probably wondering why you requested your presence ".

"Yes, intriguing; few possibilities. Something to do with Genophage ".

"Glad to see your mind is still sharp Professor, STG teams stationed on Tuchanka reported that an alliance of Krogan clans is showing signs of overcoming the Genophage. Our scientists estimate only 2 generations before full recovery to pre krogan rebellion population growth ".

The professor seemed to be taking in all the information and taking his time processing them.

"Intriguing, species wide adaptation to Genophage unlikely but possible , genetic mutations, still should take decades at least. Fast overcoming of Genophage; impossible without extreme genetic modification ".

"You think the Krogan are genetically modifying themselves "

"No, no krogan scientists capable, perhaps outside sources, breeding krogan army"

" STG is currently investigating the matter but that's not why you are here . The council is getting nervous, they are worried that the restored Krogan will want revenge. We are tasked with creating and spreading a new Genophage. You are our foremost expert and we cannot finish it without your expertise"

"Can help with creating new Genophage , can't deliver it to krogan though. Growing old, high possibility of failure".

"That's not a problem we have already assembled a task force for that and you would be interested to know of their chief field scientist"

"Who?"

"Your nephew Mordin Solus ".

A'kos

Let me tell you something; evolution is very painful, the bones cracking, nerves twisting and feeling every cell as it rearranged . I think now I gained greater sympathy for my constantly evolving zerg forces. Still you know the saying " No pain no gain" and once I shutdown my pain receptors it was much more bearable (why didn't I do it from the start ). Even now with every thought my DNA changes, bases removed and added like LEGO bricks. My tail, arms and egs started to take form and soon I the Yahg will feel the wrath of the swarm.


	18. Adaptation

Deep Space

The Void Empress

She felt something unusual. She was all alone in the Great Silence and yet she could still hear them. The Swarm Hivemind is a melody of a billion voices all speaking at once, from the lowest larva to the Reverberant One himself.

While the sounds would have driven most insane, she enjoyed them for they reminded her of a time before the Death Bringers. Before the Silence spread through her home and killed all her podmates...before the Heralds of Science captured her and kept her locked away for hundreds of years.

But now she had a new pod, the Zerg had freed her from the prison of screeching metal and allowed her young to prosper and for that she would serve.

Though the Black Sea was beautiful she missed her old home of sound and color, now lost forever after their voyage through the void.

No matter, the Reverberant One had told her of other worlds, many like it that were out there in the depths of the Black Sea. He had tasked her to find and infest any she encountered. She would do it for the Swarm and for her children, so that they would never have to suffer through a world with no melody.

A'kos

Overmind

I really REALLY hate the fucking Yahg. To say that my plan to create the ultimate humanoid life form and body with which to curb stomp the Yahg leader and end this quickly had been a failure would be the understatement of the fucking century.

It had all gone smoothly at first, what with the broadcasting of a psionic message to all Yahg minds on the planet, challenging their leader to a fight to establish dominance (and calling him a cunt while I was at it). Surprisingly he had actually shown up, turns out duels and challenges are actually taken very seriously by the six eyed aliens. Who'da thunk it (I said, sarcastically)

The body I used was that of a humanoid reptilian, the DNA of which came mostly from Primal Zerg but the body armor had the cithin plates of the bone shark reinforced by turian body armor (turns out it's quite durable while still being light enough to allow for swift movement).

The fight ended badly for me for many reasons, chief amongst them was the fact that having the knowledge of thousands of fighting styles in the galaxy means jack shit without actual fighting experience. Adding to that was the fact that I haven't used a humanoid body for a long time, meaning I had trouble coordinating and balancing.

I wonder why the other Zerg don't seem to suffer from this conundrum.

Doesn't matter, I will think of that when I'm not facing a six eyed juggernaut. Seriously this guy makes the Shadow Broker from Mass effect 2 look like an oversized puppy in comparison. And the guy has a pair of giant omni-blades too.

Needless to say I only won that fight because of the good old tried and tested tactic of spamming acids and biotic attacks at the bastard while avoiding his attacks (well mostly avoiding them). When he went down I will admit I felt a savage satisfaction as I ripped him piece by bloody piece

The other Yahg that were viewing our fight were silent for a moment but then one by one started grinding and clicking their teeth in what had to be one of the most irritating noises I have ever heard.

"What the hell are they doing?" I asked Lysa

"I'm no behaviour psychologist but from context that seems to be their gesture of surrender and submission" she responded with a puzzled and surprised look at the fight that had taken place

"Really? I just thought they were trying to sell me chocolate or asking me if I knew da way" I responded sarcastically

After that whole mess I decided to visit good old Abathur

"You seem pleased today" I said as I found him

"Always pleased with the arrival of new Essence. New Essence can evolve the Swarm further, making it greater"

"I assume you like the yahg DNA we brought then?" I ask

"Yahg essence is unique and powerful. Many possible applications"

"Good, I shudder to think of what you'll come up with by weaving it with your enhanced Krogan Essence. And I think you will be glad to know that our new allies will be providing us with their extensive genetic database soon"

"Pleased to know, recommend destruction once data is obtained"

"Oh no Abathur, we won't dominate the galaxy if we kill everyone. No, my Swarm is smarter than that"

"Understood. Will get back to work. Still haven't cured Zergling allergy to lemon juice"

" I am sure you will figure it out eventually, but I need you to focus on the other task "

"Hybrid creation difficult, Zerg genetic matter unable to infest Protoss DNA . Both species DNA must be interwoven not infested , difficult complex "

"You are not giving up are you Abathur "

"Unacceptable "

Heshtok

Lara

She still couldn't understand those Vorcha.

One of the defining traits of Zerg is that they never used tools , whenever the zerg needed something they would simply evolve to either obtain it or become independent of it . We had always assumed that using tools would only make us as weak as the other species. That we would stagnate and wither .

The vorcha though seemed to prove her -and by the extension the rest of the swarm- wrong.

The swarm vorcha quickly overran and assimilated the entirety of their homeworld; which was pretty predictable considering they were both superior in biological and technological terms.

But instead of uniting they did the opposite. The constant warfare of Heshtok didn't stop but merely increased in scale thanks to their new toys . They were even terraforming their world to be even more Hostile!

Perhaps they were zerg after all.

The vibrations that her body (a mixture of Vorcha and asari ) indicated another nuclear detonation , the fifth one this morning.

While infighting between broods was not uncommon and in fact encouraged , they never expressed such "happiness" in slaughtering each other .

The Overmind knew of this but allowed it , the vorcha were all voluntarily doing it and it served to keep them sharp . Besides the swarm benefited greatly from harvesting the monstrosities of a wildlife here (made somehow more dangerous by genetic tampering) .

Tuchanka

Kenanx

The infesting of Tuchanka was going faster than he thought. As news spread of clan Gataong supposedly becoming immune to the Genophage, many flocked to their side seeing it as a sign . By now five more clans had joined, two of them female clans .

Of course it wasn't all going so smoothly . Clan Weyrloc had declared war on them for some reason or the other he didn't bother to remember and if the zerglings intel was true then the DMZ forces were starting more patrols in their territory. Things were coming at a head but no matter, all of those pathetic worms had no idea what they were dealing with.

For we are the devourers of worlds.


	19. Deals

_**Ako's**_

 _ **Lystheni home system**_

MAfter the Yahgs were dealt with, there was still a lot of tension between the lystheni who upon witnessing my swarm's abilities were concerned that they only traded one threat for another.

Of course the only reason I knew that because I could read their minds most were grateful or fearful enough to voice their concerns loudly.

Still I saw where they were coming from, I would be a bit unnerved if I was ever rescued by what are essentially giant bug lizard monsters hybrids.

Still these guys were the first species I encountered in the mass effect universe and I wanted to leave a good impression. What I understood from the codecs I read about them, they were quite interesting. Apparently they aren't a subspecies of salarians but were separate species of the same genus (think difference between Homo-sapiens and Neanderthals ) . They evolved in the polar regions of Sur'kesh. They suffered through at least three genetic bottlenecks, which you can guess led to them being, well not clones but close enough genetically that things like donor organs rejection is not a problem for them. Still don't know why the schism with the Salarians , it seems to be a touchy subject and the codex is vague on it so I decided to let it slide.

Helping in reconstruction efforts helped ease the weariness . Even so the Lystheni high council called asked for a meeting with me for various reasons like formalizing first contact and opening official diplomatic relations with the Zerg swarmhood.

The meeting was long and mindbogglingly boring but I managed to go through it without showing my disinterest, until certain points came up .

"While we are thankful for your efforts Overmind, you have to understand that the Zerg hive clusters are severely damaging our colonies ecosystem" a male counselor said , his skin was silver sorta like a turian

"Of course, though I would ask if you know of any place that would accommodate my people "

They murmured among themselves for a moment before one of them pressed a button in front of him, activating a hologram of a planet.

"This is Fearym , a small garden world unclaimed by any, it is located in a nearby system " a female councillor spoke

Huh this is very generous, of I remember my mass effect lore then garden worlds are heavily sought out for colonisation and they wouldn't give it up this easily so there's definitely a catch here.

"It is used only by various major pirate fleets , mercenary companies and slavers a trading port"

I knew it, still shouldn't be much trouble getting rid of them ; Abathur will be glad to have more test subjects.

* * *

 ** _Tuchanka_**

Weryloc Guld was not stupid.

Sure he like any krogan loved fighting, killing and rancor ; but he didn't come to lead clan Weryloc by brute force alone; had he done that he would have been dead. The clan chief was a thousand year old battlemaster that would have flayed him the second he tried to challenge him.

So instead he had waited until the clan was at war and took advantage of the Old shit being distracted and weakened to end him in the chaos of battle ; and leading his clan to victory cemented his place as the new chief.

So when he heard news of the rise of clan Gataong he was suspicious. At first he thought nothing of it, clans wax and wane in power all the time and Gataong territory was far from Weryloc's so there wouldn't be a conflict between them.

But then he heard stories , of Gataong warriors (who had been noted to be abnormally large ) wearing impenetrable armour with weapons that could punch through barriers like they weren't there. But most astonishing of all was how the females that joined them seemed to become fertile, birthing healthy young as regular rates as if magically cured.

So when two salarians showed up at the camp, he ordered them to be brought to him unharmed. He would see if they knew anything about this, then he would kill them.

The pair were brought in and seemed completely calm and unconcerned of how they were in the custody of a species that despised them. One of them spoke

" _Weryloc Guld , I presume_ "

"YOU SPEAK TO THE GREAT CHIE….." Guld raised his hand to silence his young fanatic follower. He was loyal to be sure, but even Guld found his rants to be tiresome .

"Get to the point salarian before I feed you to the varren , I have no time for your games "

" _Okay to the point then. I assume you are aware of the recent rise of the clan you call Gataong "_

"Yes what of it " he put on a facade of unconcern.

The other one spoke up

" _The increase of power of this clan in particular alarms our superiors, as it should alarm you too, they have been attacking and assimilating every other clan or tribe they come across, it won't be long before they are your doorsteps "_

"Huh, let them come my warriors will crush them " this led to the krogan present cheering before he continued "Besides if you are so scared of them why come to me "

" _We come with a deal that would greatly benefit you and your clan "_

"What could you possibly offer me? "

One of them opened his omnitool, pressed a few buttons before waving it around. Not a second too late, Guld's own omnitool flashed. He opened it and was stunned, this was enough credits to buy a small army .

" _Of course that's not all we offer: weapons, armour and other equipment of high quality that would ensure your clan's dominance, but only if you accept our request from you"_

Guld thought about refusing, about ordering his soldiers to tear those pyjaks apart. This was obviously some sort of trick, a trap! They would never let him have this sort of power and live long enough to use it . But then his greed filled mine came up with a plan . After a minute of silence he answered :

"What do you need ?"


	20. Here we go again

NEW ZERG HOMEWORLD

Ah nothing like the taste of slaver scum to make one feel right at home. I almost feel bad them really, their entire flotilla of pathetic ships were no match for a half dead leviathan (no really i actually tested that and it devoured them all ) . Well at least a lot of them had the common sense to flee but unfortunately for them the mass relay was physically blocked by more leviathans.

After the fleet was blown up I thought about simply bombarding the camps on the surface but I decided it's much more fun to wipe them out up close and personal on the ground mainly because I wanted to test my new body further as well as try to grasp some military tactics other than Zerg rush . I was far more successful in the former than the later. The one I used now was far more intimidating based primarily on primal Zerg body types, to make it simple I look like a humanoid wingless dragon with your normal Zerg touches. Its pretty refreshing and empowering to cut down hundreds of batarians, turians, asari and vorcha without even being scratched . Their kinetic barriers might as well have been wet tissue.

Note to self remember to add Protoss cybernetics to this body and see what damage it can do.

Not every faction I face will be so weak as the yahg or UED though the latter did put up a pretty good fight all things considered. I am still not completely sure why I decided to completely eradicate them, that part is still hazy to remember and even then it's like viewing a recording rather than actual memories.

But to get back on track the

There was also the matter of naming the planet ; I thought about New Zerus but that was cliche and so settled on Gohnam, the name of the Islamic hell. I would have gone with hades , but I wanted something more unconventional.

Soon Gohnam was being systematically infested from its mountains to its one small ocean with select areas left untouched to cultivate new species for the swarm to consume and assimilate. Lifeforms from planets such as Earth, A'kos , B4525 and many others were genetically replicated and let loose after being infected with the hyper evolutionary virus forming exceptionally brutal but thriving and ever changing ecosystems to farm for essence . 

However we didn't stop at one planet, Gohnam wasn't the only planet in the system, just the only garden one, there were three other rocky planets, one gas giant as well as massive Kuiper belt like asteroid field at the edges of the solar system. One planet was being terraformed for the Protoss and Terrans I controlled while the others were infested. My leviathans ventured out and dragged asteroids near the system Star to begin the construction of Dyson sphere to harvest its vast energy.

As things settled down and I made enough queens, overseers and overlords to micromanage everything and further grow the swarm for me I was finally free to begin planning what to do next. Now it wouldn't be long before news of a new race of hive minded creatures that defied scientific sense . I could see the council freaking out at the Rachni 2.0 appearing out of nowhere, and would probably try something incredibly stupid like trying to destroy us or at least contain and control us. And they have every right to, as I intended to do the same.

A war with the Citadel would be one heavily stacked in my favour ; they rely on mass relays which limits their maneuverability while the Zerg use a much more versatile warp FTL system. I have a virtually limitless supply of infiltrators and saboteurs that can incite chaos and disruption behind enemy lines. Not to mention the council is not a united front no matter how hard they try to present it or the lack of hints at it in the mass effect games , it's still comprised of three species that are out for their own gain . It just happens their interests are best served united, but if pushed hard enough I think they would start bickering and splintering, if anything goes wrong I may just reveal . And even if they figured out a countermeasure for the Zerg I still had the corrupted Protoss under my control with all the technology they have.

I couldn't rely on the Zerg or the Protoss in the event I was depowered or otherwise lost control over the swarm so I felt that I needed another race that served me . I had already instructed Abathur to begin working on hybrids but I wasn't sure he would be able to do it , but he accepted the challenge, in his own words

"Problematic But will try, can eventually figure it out "

Still in case he didn't I might have to try my hand at creating entirety new life. Can't be that hard right?

However the true threat wasn't the council but the reapers, but that depended mostly on whether their nanotechnology could infest Zerg matter which means they might be able to make Zerg husks! Would I even be able to control those ? Not to mention I have no idea if their indoctrination worked on me and even if it didn't it might disturb the hive mind. True Leviathans were 5 times as massive as an average reaper but in comparison were vastly lacking in firepower, one more thing on my to do list I guess.

I sighed and then noticed an overlord floating towards me before regurgitating all files, codexes and reports hat we recovered from pirate bases , I decided to take a look at them to see if there's anything interesting. Most of it is mundane stuff ( for a given value of mundane considering they were talking about slave shipments )

but one caught my eye , it was notes a the batarian hegemony SIU that was present here rambling about how he has to deal with the pirates here to recruit them and how secretive he has to be . I froze when he mentioned something about having to destroy them if they don't accept his offer to retire on the other side of relay 314 and spend their days hunting "easy game" . What the hell, THIS IS NOT FUCKING CANON since when did the batarians cross into human space at their leisure and what the fuck does he mean by "easy game ". I now realise this might be more complicated than I thought


End file.
